epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Wonder Piece Chapter 1: Pika Island
The first chapter of Wonder Piece. Narrator: It was a lovely sunny day, on Pika Island, in the calm West Blue. The famed island, known for the expert shipwrights who work hard day and night, for people who die the the next day. Protected by the great Yonko, Ryan Jefferson, of the Kraken Pirates, who was so amazed by their skills, he forbade anyone from attacking. Run by the beloved mayor Kanye West, a retired pirate from the “Last Generation”, with pirates such as the Legion Pirates and Zulu Warriors, who terrorized the seas, casting fear into every mortal. Some were able to hold ground, due to a special item named… the Devil Fruit. It grants the user one ability, be it fire, electricity, or becoming a bear, in trade for their ability to swim, weakening them in the sea. Truly, only the bravest would agree to this “contract with the devil”… ' ''*On an empty alleyway behind shops on a dock, wanted papers blow by dirty dumpsters. They read such names as “One Man Army TK”, “Lion Warrior Bre”, and “Shining Star Night”. Further down the boardwalk, a short haired brunette, a fairly well built man in a yellow tinted tank top and brown work pants, donning stained boots and glasses, reads a paper to two friends. The one on his left is wearing overalls and gloves with a similar tank top and boots, with messy black hair, juggling a wrench. He speaks to his friend.* '' Lak: So, they’re ''really going to do that? Matthew: Yeah… but, can they do that? Lak: Well, Icey and Hawk… they’re Shichibukai… they’re practically protected by the government! No one can stop them! Besides, this isn't the first war between them they've had... Matthew: One of the Yonkos can stop them! Lak: Are you sure? Icey’s in charge of his icy wasteland, and Hawk… he’s a fearsome pirate! Not your average brutes! Matthew: But, well… the Yonko are some of the strongest out there! They’re even feared by the government! They can just claim what they want… why else do you think we haven’t died? Without Ryan, we’d be dead! He saved Pika Island! Lak: True… what does it say about that one guy, Flats? Matthew: The scientist, Andrew Hiroshima, has joined him. Lak: First Night, then Legion, and Drak, now… how strong is his crew now, exactly? Matthew: Well, I hear them say he has tw- *Kanye West, wearing a tuxedo with an open tux suit and a gold necklace holding a large “P”, for Pika Island, storms up to the two men, angry, a paper crumpled in his hand.* '' Kanye West: Sons! Your break ended ''an hour ago! *Matthew and Lak look at each other, surprised and nervous.* '' Matthew: We’re sorry, Kanye! ''*Kanye rolls his eyes, and puts on sunglasses, as the two run off to work on a ship. Getting there, a bald, six-armed man, red skin color, and a somewhat longer skull towards the back, waves at them, sitting on a repair pulley, consisting of rails to the side and back, and a shelf for tools. He smiles, and continues to work while talking to them.* '' '''Han: Octopus Fishman ' Han: Hey, guys! Took you long enough! My hands are full… just kidding! I could work for three men! Now that I think about it… *Han looks up at the sky.* '' Han: I AM WORKING FOR THREE MEN, YOU BASTARDS! ''*Matthew looks around nervously as Lak grabs a hammer, rushing around to look busy.* '' Han: This ship just needs a barnacle cleaning… you two, get onto it! Matthew: Okay, “Six Hands” Han! Han: Never call me that again. I know where you live! Matthew: We live in the same house... ''*Matthew gives him a cheeky smile as he grabs a chisel and a hammer. Heading to the back of the boat, he sees the captain; talking with another worker, the captain wearing a brown newsboy cap and goggles, hiding his face, save for his mouth. His wardrobe consists of a brown button-up jacket, a white flannel, and a scarf, ripped jeans, and sneakers.* '' Gordon: So, the ship will be finished soon? ''*The man he’s talking to turns towards Matthew, waving to him; he has on ripped brown khakis, suspenders, and a tank top. His face is somewhat sharp, with no hair, and a top hat.* '' Alan: Well, hopefully it finishes faster, our best man just arrived. ''*Matthew kneels down by the side of the boat, aligning the chisel with some barnacles. Carefully whacking the chisel with the hammer, he listens to the conversation between Gordon and Alan.* '' Gordon: I’m going to become a great pirate, just you watch! Alan: I’d wait a bit, if I were you. Gordon: Oh, please, you’re like my old man. Always telling me to wait… I want an adventure now! Alan: No, no! I mean it as caution… some new faces recently have been stirring up major… ''*Alan looks around before continuing* ''…major trouble, even in protected territory. Gordon: They are, eh? Good! All the more to kill them all! But, first, I need a devil fruit… Alan: A what? Gordon: Huh, you’ve never heard of those? They’re, like, this ''super fruit, only one of a kind exists at a time… shit, that’s not the first information I should give you… well, you eat it, and you… uh… hey, I need some help here! Yo, Sierra! *A girl walks looks up from a bench behind them, reading a newspaper, blonde hair covering one side of her face. Although mostly hidden by newspaper, she appears to be wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt.* '' Sierra; Yes, captain? I’m reading… Gordon: Explain a devil fruit to him! Or show him! Sierra: I don’t want to. ''*Gordon “glares” at Sierra, who rolls her eyes. He throws his hands up into the air and begins to shout.* '' Sierra: Don’t give me that look! Gordon: Then don’t give me that attitude, brat! ''*Sierra snaps her fingers on her left hand, and Gordon twists and leans to the left, arms going limp at his sides.* '' Sierra: Soul puppet! Gordon: Stop using your moves on ''me! I’m your captain! Sierra: You wanted a demonstration… Gordon: While you’re at it, go jump into the sea! *Sierra thrusts open her left hand, which was clutched in a fist, flinging him into the ship, causing Matthew to flinch.* '' Sierra: I ate the Soul Soul Fruit, meaning I can control someone’s soul. Gordon: But it also removes the soul of the one who ate it, jerk! Sierra: Oh, please. Alan: So… uh… Matthew, how’s it going? ''*Matthew looks up from the ship, having removed a bunch of barnacle, leaving the hull clean.* '' Matthew: I’m done! Alan: Good job! See, Gordon, I told you it’d be soon! ''*Gordon grunts, back against the ship, feet out in front of him. Sierra laughs, but quickly stops.* '' Sierra: This ''can’t be… Gordon: Huh? *Alan, Matthew, and Gordon rush to see what Sierra’s talking about.* '' '''NEWSPAPER HEADING: FLATWOOD PIRATES WIPE OUT JACKSON ISLAND ' Matthew: Jackson Island, the pirate island run by the infamous pirate, Moonwalk Jackson?! Gordon: It says here… it was done by just one member of their team… Andrew! Alan: Wait… wasn’t it protected by the Steeler Pirates? Sierra: Yeah… hopefully that crew gets wiped out. Alan: Oh, great, this is awful! If they show no regards towards protected land… we’re dead, too! *Matthew begins to watch a ship roll in, recognizing it, as the other three continue to read the paper.* '' Gordon: A new pirate, IGLY, ate the “wang wang fruit”? Alan: What does it do? Gordon: You don’t want to know… ''*Suddenly recognizing the ship, Matthew runs out to tell Han and Lak. Reaching them, he begins to yell.* '' Matthew: Han, Lak… the '''Doctor Pirates '''are here! ''*Han and Lak, working on removing a squid from the ship, turn to Matthew, utterly shocked. Other workers turn around too, dropping their things and running. Gordon and Alan notice, running up.* '' Gordon: Hey, this is my ship! Get back here! Alan: This is going against your records, boys! Matthew: Sorry, it’s my fault, but we’ll be right back! There’s someone we want to see! ''*Alan and Gordon watch confused as Matthew follows the other workers to a large docking area, with two workers directing the ship in. Kanye sips on beer, smiling nervously, spilling the beer out in the process.* '' Han: This… can’t be! Lak: What is up with his ship? ''*A full view of the ship is shown, with several holes and dents, planks everywhere, some parts on fire. Kanye rolls out stairs for the captain to walk down, almost pushing it off the dock from excitement. Han and Lak help move the stairs forwards, as Matthew is frozen with childlike awe.* '' Matthew: I never thought… no ''way! They’re here? Kanye: Well, we’re… we’re the best, my boys! *Kanye wipes at his eyes with a sleeve, hoping no one saw.* '' Matthew: Are you crying, mayor? Kanye: SHUT UP! ''*The workers all look up as a shiny dress shoe steps onto the top step, mint green striped pants over the mouth of the shoe. The man makes his way down more, with a matching dress suit and blue tie. He wears glasses, with spiked up brown hair, and a gentle smile. A single sword is attached to his left hip in a hilt.* '' Kanye: Greeting, mister Yonko, Jason! Jason: Greetings to you, too, Kanye! Kanye: He, he… KNOWS MY NAME! ''*Kanye faints, causing two workers to scramble and get him up.* '' '''JASON SHIN, THE CAPTAIN OF THE DOCTOR PIRATES: YONKO, BOUNTY: $860,000,000, HEIGHT: 9’07” ' ''*Jason completes walking down the stairs, and adjusts his glasses.* '' Jason: Ah, I’m terribly sorry. I see you’re working on a ship already… ''*Gordon kicks a rock into the water in frustration in the background by his ship, as Jason waves.* '' Jason: As you can see, I got into a bit of a fight with some troublesome pirates back by Jackson Island… Matthew: Wait… was it the Wetland Pirates? Uh, I mean… shit… Jason: The '''Flatwoods Pirates. Truly an ungodly crew, such power, but their minds are in the wrong. I was cautious about them before, but… I’m really concerned, now that they have Andrew. Han: How did anyone damage your ship? Jason: I lost my glasses. *All the workers look around awkwardly as Jason laughs to himself quietly.* '' Jason: Anywho, I dropped off my crew at a Protected Hotel a while ago, so it’s just me. This week’s done a number on us, with the new Shichibukai, Ryan’s plans to war Steeler, preparing for the Meeting of Nations, now this… I’m just going to head to the hotel afterwards. Matthew: Wait, the Meeting of Nations is this week? Jason: No, just a… pardon me, I lost my calendar. My crew has it. ''*The workers glance around again as Jason laughs quietly.* '' Jason: Even as a respected man, I’m just a man with a title in front! I’m normal too. Han: That’s a lie and you know it! ''*Jason looks over at Han, and laughs, making Han nervous.* '' Jason: I’ve never seen a fishman before. Han: Really? I’m… I’m honored! ''*Han begins crying tears of joy. Jason laughs, and grabs a hammer.* '' Jason: So, when do we start to work? Kanye: Oh, no! No… sir. I’m sorry for yelling, ''don’t kill me, but we do the work here! Right, Matthew? *Kanye glares through his sunglasses at Matthew, handing him a hammer and some saws.* '' Matthew: Why should we deny a Yonko, especially a friend of Ryan, the protector of our land, what he wants? Kanye: He just had a battle, let him rest! I’ll give him my house! Jason: Work is always relaxing, so I’ll help. Besides, you guys have others to tend to… also, I’d rather watch my ship. Kanye: Wait, what? You don’t even trust us? ''*Kanye prepares to jump into the water, tying a weight to his foot. Jason pulls his sword out, scaring the workers, and cuts the rope from Kanye’s foot.* '' Jason: Live. I do not doubt your work, but… I’m afraid I’m being followed. It’d be better to have me here and ready than in your home and asleep. Kanye: By who? ''*The scene changes to a large, dark pirate ship surrounded in fog. The ship looks damaged, but works fine. A man wearing a blue long sleeved button-up shirt and jeans, with greasy, parted hair and thin eyebrows, looks at Pika Island through a telescope from the front.* '' Frank: Tell the captain, guys! '“TWISTED” FRANK, LOOKOUT FOR CANNIBAL PIRATES; BOUNTY: $450,000,000, HEIGHT: 6’03” ' ''*Frank looks back at a large, leathery man with a thick beard and long tusks, he has small beady eyes, and wears a tricorne with a worn out brown jacket and pants.* '' Piet: Tell captain what, ''orrr? '“WALRUS” PIET, HELMSMAN FOR CANNIBAL PIRATES; BOUNTY: $670,000,000, HEIGHT: 8’11” ' Frank: That we’ve located the enemy, sir! Right where we… mmmm…. Want him. Piet: I thought we’s waiting for the negotiation… orrr! Frank: Please, shut up with your stupid “orrr” noises! *Piet lifts his head back and slams down at the ground, splitting the dock. Frank dodges and pulls out a revolver, shooting Piet, but the bullet hits his leathery skin and does nothing.* '' Piet: I’ll split this damn ship and drown us all if I gotta, stop judgin’ me! Frank: Just cause you’re a god damn Zoan doesn’t mean you gotta act like you’re the real fuckin’ animal. Now go tell boss! Piet: Fine! ''*Piet walks up the deck’s stairs to the captain’s room, creaking up the way. He knocks on the door, then glances around bored.* '' Cannibal Pirates Captain: Come in… ''*The scene returns to the dock, with Jason helping nail in planks with Han and Lak.* '' Han: You know, if you don’t wanna, you don’t gotta… of course, it must be cause I’m here, and I’m the first fishman you’ve seen- Jason: Nobody’s special. ''*Han looks down in disappointment. Jason laughs calmly.* '' Jason: I can see why Ryan protected you guys… not even a half hour and my ship is practically fixed! ''*Lak begins to say something, but a plank from high above begins to fall. A voice cries out to warn them. Han and Lak begin to scream in panic, with Jason simply raising his left arm up. As quickly as it began to fall, the object hits hit hand, disappears, and goes back up.* '' Han: How on earth did you… oh yeah, that’s right! You- Jason: I ate the Mi- ''*Jason turns his head worried, noticing the oncoming ship with the fog around it. The flag consists of a single colored sloth silhouette, with a “decapitated” sloth head in its arms, appearing to be eating it. All the workers drop what they’re doing and watch horrified. Matthew looks up from below at Jason and his friends.* '' Jason: Dammit… gah! They found me, those scum! Matthew: Who? Jason: The Cannibal Pirates… some rag-tag rookie crew who’s got an unreal amount of power… tell everyone to evacuate the docks, now. ''*Every worker begins to run, Kanye pushing through them. Han and Lak pull the working pulley up to the top via rope, hiding on the deck. Jason draws his sword, walking to the edge of the dock. A large, round figure appears on the bow of the boat.* '' Jason: I thought I told you to leave me alone. I don’t take kindly to stalkers. Piet: We’re not stalkers, orrr! We’re a… admirers, orrr! ''*Frank slaps Piet backside the head with a telescope, but the figure grabs them both and tosses them behind. Another figure appears behind him, glowing, and illuminating the man in front of him.* '' Devil: Hyeh hyeh hyeh, bastard. We’re not stalking you, we intend to clean you up! Your ship looks a bit broken, perhaps I could help? ''*Devil backs up and points his right arm straight in front of him, thumb up and other fingers pointing down. A large burst of fire emits, and he sets Jason’s ship ablaze. He laughs mercilessly.* '' Devil: You dumb cunt, don’t run from destiny! '“DEMON LORD” DEVIL, NAVIGATOR FOR CANNIBAL PIRATES; BOUNTY: $777,000,000, HEIGHT: 8’07” ' Devil: I’d be a failure to master here if I couldn’t do that, hyeh! Lexi: Shut up, you moron. ''*A bit further behind him, resting on the wall of the ship, bored out of her mind, is a pale haired girl with a maroon trench-coat and two pistols in her hand.* '' Lexi: I forget why I joined you lowlife, I was hoping you’d die. '“FIRE BULLET” LEXI, RECENT CANNIBAL PIRATE RECRUIT; BOUNTY: $445,000,000, HEIGHT: 5’11” ' Devil: I’d kill you if boss didn’t have plans for you… worthless whor- ''*Lexi shoots Devil, causing him to shut up, but he engulfs in flames.* '' Devil: Don’t underestimate a Zoan! Jason: Shut up, and leave this island, under the protection of Ryan, the Yonko and leader of the Kraken Pirates! Devil; Oh, and where is he? That silly squid, I want to burn him sooo much!~ Lexi: Hopefully coming to annihilate you. Devil; Shut up! Jason: Enough! What do you want? ''*The figure at the front of the boat steps forward further, revealing a large, fat man with nothing but brown pants and an unbuttoned brown shirt on his body; he has a neckbeard and a greasy, curly ponytail under a bandana on his head. His skin looks dirtied with smoke and grease. Nonetheless, he looks quite happy.* '' Meat: I’m here for your bounty, Jason. And your title! '“CANNIBAL” MEAT, CAPTAIN OF THE CANNIBAL PIRATES; BOUNTY: $1,200,000,000, HEIGHT: 10’07” ' Jason: Over my dead body. Meat: That’s the plan, pal! ''*Meat laughs to the sky as the scene fades to black…* '' '''TO BE CONTINUED ' Category:Blog posts